boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
If You Can't Be With the One You Love...
Plot Tired of being the depressing kid after his breakup with Topanga, Cory decides to drink alcohol at Kimberly Sussman's party to liven up. He is successful, as he shares stories and does dances that entrance everybody except Topanga, who is a bit confused. He then spends over an hour in the bathroom, luring Shawn out of confusion, and he convinces Shawn to drink. As they walk home, Cory tells Shawn how he thought he needed Topanga, but now that they are apart he realizes that he needs Shawn. They hug, and then give a nearby transient $10 to buy them beer. He buys them beer and goes away, but just as they open it, a cop car (one that they had pissed on) pulls up. After returning to Cory's house after an ordeal at the police station, Cory and Shawn are yelled at by Alan and Amy. Alan is very accusatory and a bit mean to Shawn, but Amy pulls him into the living room to cool him off. Shawn tells Cory that he'll take the blame, but once Cory's parents return, Cory tells a very convincing story (the truth) of how he made Shawn drink. Alan apologizes to Shawn for accusing him, and Cory and Shawn agree never to drink again. Later on in Feeny's class, Cory attempts to explain to Topanga why he was acting weird at Kimberly Sussman's party, but she doesn't care. Shawn has a frustrated outburst, insulting Feeny's curriculum, and is promptly kicked out of class. Cory goes after him, following him back to his apartment where he gets a beer. Cory can't believe that Shawn is drinking, although Shawn tells Cory he's been drinking for a week, and no one has noticed. As Jack enters the apartment, he sees Shawn drinking and begins to scold him, pointing out that alcoholism runs in the family and tells Shawn to stop drinking while he still can. Jack also reveals to Shawn that his mother left their father because he was an abusive alcoholic. Shawn begins to fight Jack, and Topanga and Angela enter. They explain that they got drunk at the party and that Shawn has been drinking since. Everyone tries to convince Shawn not to drink, but they are unsuccessful. Angela tells Shawn that they should go somewhere private, but Shawn refuses and shoves her into a door. Hurt and horrified, she tells him she doesn't like it when he drinks and she leaves, with Topanga following her. Shawn is startled, too, asking how that just happened. The following day, Shawn apologizes to everyone. He goes over to Cory's house to see Cory and Alan, and Alan forgives the two, although Cory is still grounded. At school, Shawn gives Feeny an apple for his outburst, and tells him that Jack is going to help him see someone about his alcoholism. He had sent Topanga a fruit basket (minus an apple), and kisses her on the cheek. He then sees Angela and tells her that he doesn't like himself when he drinks either, and makes amends with her. Quotes *'Jack': You don't have a clue, do you? *'Shawn': About what? *'Jack': About Dad. *'Shawn': Yeah, that Dad used to drink and then he stopped; next? *'Jack': You know why he stopped drinking? *'Shawn': Because he ran out of money? *'Jack': You know why my mom left him? *'Shawn': Because she went for a guy with more money? *'Jack': She left him, because he was an abusive, ugly drunk. Cast Main Cast *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence *William Daniels as George Feeny *Matthew Lawrence as Jack Hunter *Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews *William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast *Trina McGee-Davis as Angela Moore Guest Cast *Vanessa Lee Evigan as Kimberly Sussman *Mike Batay as Transient *Mike Miller as Feudalism Kid Absent Cast *Will Friedle as Eric Matthews *Lindsay Ridgeway as Morgan Matthews Trivia * In the scene following Alan & Amy's lecture, Cory tries to explain to Topanga what happened Friday night. Later that day, Shawn says he's been drinking for a week and Cory didn't notice. * This was one of the three episodes that Disney Channel refused to air. The other two were Prom-ises, Prom-ises and The Truth About Honesty. * At the end of this episode Ben Savage did a public-service announcement for alcohol/drug abuse which can be seen here. External Links Transcript Available Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Season 5